The Parking Lot
The Parking Lot Owners The OFFICIAL owner of the parking lot is EmilyG, also known as emily_greer, co-creator of Kongregate. Since the room is owned by a loosely used staff alt, OWNERSHIP IS UP FOR GRABS! Granted no one who wants the room has any chance in hell of becoming a mod. Breakdown of Unofficial Rulers: MrFluffums - King of the Lot TheKink1 - Former King of the Lot Alyssa1992 - Queen of the Lot Mithos92 - Ass Slave Incomplete* Moderators Currently, there are no full-time moderators in The P-Lot so most mods are called in by aisforaliceee, but they hunt her wherever she is anyway. Who needs to really call a mod when they follow you? Incomplete* Locals geust666 - He is the parking lots most loyal member for over the past two years of his life. Geust is back, but quieter than before. MrFluffums - The Alpha troll and Emperor of the Parking Lot. Has seniority over the majority of the members due to a lack of oldbies. *Recently left Lot to escape noobs, May return someday* Update: Has returned, but he too has been mostly quiet. aisforaliceeee - The powerless mod who keeps the parking lot in order angelee33 - the GUY who calls the mods and is mistaken for a woman (i wonder why) *ANGELEE IS MIA FOR MAPLESTORY AS OF JUNE 26, 2009* Ta_ma_terd - The amateur troll *TERD DISAPPEARED RANDOMLY OVER THE SUMMER, CURRENTLY MIA* TheKink1 - former Boss of the parking lot. He may or may not be coming back into power but he will have to go through geust666 first *EDIT: Kink is back, but he only comes around once in awhile to say hello.* PlagueJester - a few words need to be said about the member he was one of the great trolls of the parking lot but now he has been perma banned :( Mithos92 - An oldbie who occasionally stops by. Actually "never" stops by would be more accurate. Alyssa1992 - Mithos's sister and a valued member of chat. *Recently left Lot to escape noobs, May return someday* TheDreadPirate - Epic stories, good sense of humor, about 45 years old, single, likes long walks on the beach & rape, chases off noobs, what's not to love? Also, he's teh one that DIDN'T abandon TPL. Remember this noobs: That sound you hear in your mothers room? that's me finising my meal before I come into your room to get my DESSERT! Sexist and is constantly trying to sell his children for $00.05 Adamalous - Defender of the lot when geust or Fluff are not there to act. chocobacon - Noob who needs to learn his place hyperactiveRUM - Has been lost to time, she still stops by, and her couch in the middle of the P-Lot is lacking some serious RP AliceMarie - When she left, the RP almost died, it has nearly been resurrected, but it has been a long and painful year of doing so. (One year as of Feb. 2 2010) Shrub - Not a bad troll, not a great one. Rarely stops by anymore, but his presence packs a punch. JudasInc - Great game discussion, jokes, upkeep on life. An all around good guy who is great to chat with and keep the room alive. thelogictheorist - Pretty much like Judas, but incredibly logical. Even better with jokes. armyjuggalo - Hops in between shipping out, a hardcore gamer for sure. XxMeTaLmAnIaCxX - Jumps in for a random discussion now and again, is working his way up the ranks. MrWaffles129 - Always great for chat and can chase the noobs off like the best of us. Shingamia - Someone say Gamer Girl? Mashiro - A commonly AFK denizen of the P-Lot who likes to chat and spark up the dead chat with life anew. Yelluhyelluh - Probably spelled wrong, he is the absolute scum of the noobtrolls. He thinks he wins when he loses, always holds himself in high reguard. moonangel135 - The Big Breasted Goddess of The Parking Lot. (As oppossed to Alyssa, who is the First Goddess of The Parking Lot). Although, we are STILL waiting for pics to confirm the reports of her big breasts. Yes, we are still waiting. I don't forsee a time when we will stop. Needs Revision* Trolls The parking lot is like a troll breeding ground (insert incest joke between Mithos and Alyssa here). The two main trolls are (Geust666 is MIA, so Adam has taken his place) Adamalous and MrFluffums and for some reason, most n00b trolls come into The Parking Lot who are usually silenced by the mods that are called. Needs Expansion* randomness and now for your enjoyment enjoy this picture of an ugly dog WHAT THE HELL ANGELEE?! ~ Fluffums Quotes MrFluffums: HELLO NEWBLETS, PREPARE FOR THE WET LIPS OF YOUR MIND TO BE SPREAD BY THE MASSIVE SPECULUM WHICH IS THE FLUFF!!! IT IS A PLEASURE YOU CANNOT DREAM OF IMAGINING, FOR YOUR HEAD WOULD SURELY EXPLODE! angelee33: zomg kittys! :D darkgamerEX: Bring me a drink and a troll to punch Notes * MrFluffums made this comment